A Perfect Life
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Roxas POV only. Roxas is a freshman in highschool. His mother is a Japanese prostitute that wants money. His father is a rich American with another wife and son. When his best friend breaks his heart, Roxas tries suicide. Who is this brown haired beauty?
1. Shattered Heart

Me: i'm so sorry, but i had to go back and redo a few things about the first chapter. and in doing this i deleted chapter two as well. damn i'm an idiot. you know the drill, don't own any KH characters. now i'm going to reupload chapter 2 and reupload chap 3. i'm sorry.

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 1

Shattered Heart

The hours pass by. As do the days. Outside my window it's bright and sunny. Ehat people would call a 'beautiful' day or a 'perfect' day. But for me, it's just another day.

The sun shone bright through the off-white curtains hanging in front of my window. I had to open my eyes, since seeing the sun light through my eyelids is really uncomfortable. I looked over to where my calendar hung on my wall. It was covered in red cross-out marks. The only day that wasn't crossed off was Sunday, January 31st.

I sat up and looked around my room. In basic, the place was a junk pile. There were books, clothes, trinkets, paper, and pens scattered and bunched in odd assortments. My trash bin had been tipped over and my mini fridge door was open. All in all, everything is normal. As far as my life goes, anyway. Just then, I heard a ringing. I glanced over to a stack of heavy textbooks, where a dim light was showing. I got up slowly as the ringing continued. As I approached the books, I saw the phone. I bent over and picked up the smooth, black phone off the ground. I looked at the number.

It was my mother.

Oh, joy. I pressed the call button, and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked in a dead voice.

"Hello. Roxas? This is your Kaa-san." The reply came in a thickly accented voice.

"Yes, I know. How are you, Kaa-san?" My voice is dead, but polite. At least I think it's polite. I just hear an actor give a well rehearsed line to his audience.

"Fine, fine. I simply wanted to know how your grades are."

"95 in English, 97 in science, 91 in geography, 100 in PE, 98 in band, and…"

"_And_…? And…_what_?"

"And 85 in math," I finished.

"WHAT?! _85_?!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear as my mother shouted into the receiver. My mother was Japanese, so grades meant a lot. And since my father is rich, American business man with another wife (well, really my mother was a "geisha" that the business man knocked up. The other lady is his legal wife.) and daghter, my mother was five times as competitive as normal women. She's wanted to get all of father's money so she can be pampered in old age.

I didn't answer to her questioning as to why I was making an 85 in math. She gave an annoyed "huff" and said, "I'll call again next month. And when I do, your grades had better be _perfect_!"

There was a click as my mother hung up. I pressed 'end' button, and tossed the phone onto my bed. As I began to wonder. I wondered if being 'perfect' or the 'best' really was all there is to life.

Well, whether or not 'perfect' or 'be' truly isn't all there is in life, that's all there is in my life. And that won't change.

-)-(- -)-(-

I was going down the street, with my skateboard under my arm. I wasn't completely sure why I was going to the park to roll around on a present that I had gotten five years ago but had never used. But then again, I wasn't sure of most of the things I did. But I did know one thought going through my head as I walked down the street. If I died, I wouldn't have to work so hard at being 'perfect'.

_But if I die, then what reason did I have for being born in the first place?_

That was my million dollar question. And the only thing that kept me alive. Well, that and…

"Hey, Roxas!"

I turned around to see a tall, spikey red-headed man coming towards me. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks.

Axel was my closest friend, confident, and first crush. It was him that helped me realize I'm gay. But _he_ had no knowledge of my- what I was sure was obvious- crush on him.

"You here to skate to, Roxas?"

My heart leapt when he said my name. And it stopped right in my throat. I couldn't speak, so I merely nodded. His cheeks turned pink as he smirked. I forgot how to breathe. I really liked this guy. But I was sure it was just a fantasy that he would like me back. And my fears were confirmed- my fantasies crushed when we came to the skate park.

There, waiting at the gate, was a guy with evenly spiked, dirty blonde hair. A few strands had been left in his face, and he had large green eyes.

As Axel and I approached the gate, the guy strode over to us and kissed Axel.

"Missed you Axel," the guy said in a quiet voice.

"Now Demyx, not in front of the kids," Axel scolded with a playful look in his eyes.

I didn't know what this lump in my throat was, because I knew my heart was shattered. I also wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Uh, Axel? I just remembered I have to go do something." Yeah, go and die. "I'll see you around." Not.

I dropped my board, turned around, and ran fast as I could, hoping no one was following me.

I didn't want to be found.


	2. Saved

Me: alright, just hav to reupload chapter three and then i can go hit my head against the wall. also thank you for all the kind comments and uploads. they really help me.

Fuu: (_comforts _Emilinia) there, there.

Donald: stupid.

Xao: (_zaps Donald_)

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 2

Save Me

I was running. Everything was blurred because of the tears in my eyes, but I kept running. I stopped running when I realized I was back in my room. I began to tear through my room when I found a pair of handcuffs under a pile of old homework. An idea struck me.

I grabbed the handcuffs and ran out the door. I ran south, toward the Trinity River. After about 45 minuets, a putrid smell hit my nose, alerting me that the river was close. And there it was.

It was higher and faster than normal, after a ton of rain. I ran to a secluded area where no one would see me commit suicide.

I clicked the handcuffs on to my wrists. I stood in the tall grass, looking at the swift current. I saw an eddie in the water. Perfect. I ran towards the eddie and jumped in.

The water engulfed me. Very little light showed through the dark water. I felt a push and pull at the same time. My chest hurt from a lack of oxygen. My ears began too pop from the pressure and I began to feel light headed.

My legs started to kick on their own accord. Instinct I suppose. Though my heart

had no will to live, my body did.

But it was a hopeless effort. Everything was going black, and I was sure I could see heaven.

Just as I was sure it was all over, something hard hit me in the back, knocking all the water out of my lungs. I spluttered and coughed as my head broke. Cold air stung my cheeks as whatever had a hold on me dragged me ashore.

A moment later, I felt ground scrape my back. Someone pushed down firmly on my chest and give me unwanted air. I coughed the little water left in my lungs out. I groaned as I rolled onto my side, gasping.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I nodded to the question. The simple gesture hurt. My entire body was sore. Even breathing was becoming painful.

There was a soft crunch of dead grass; it stopped in front of me. I opened me eyes slightly. A boy was crouched in front of me. He was wearing baggy black caprees that had strappy, yellow belts criss crossed under two large red pouches. His top was dark blue and had a single pocket. He gloves with the fingers cut off.

He was soaked and was shivering as badly as I was. I saw a rope tied around his stomach and he was clutching a jacket in his right hand.

"So what were you doing, jumping in the river like that? Do you want to _die_?!"

My eyes shot upward towards the boy's face. He had spikey brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity and mass. But what really intrigued me was the boys eyes. Electric blue, almost exactly like mine.

What the hell is this?!

--

Roxas: so here's Chap 2

Me: i have to get off soon, or else my brother's gonna bite my neck off

Riku: in that case you should stay on. i'd like to see your brother the vampire.

Me: (_slaps Riku_) so please review.


	3. A Puppy Grin

Me: finally! and my brother's getting annoying. okay, so anyway, thanx again for all the support! i'll try to live up to your expectations! TT-TT

Riku: that's still a load of bull...

Me: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!! (_Emilinia and Riku fight_)

Sora: (_sweatdrop_) this is getting old...

Roxas: Emilinia still doesn't own us, and won't anytime soon. so don't sue her! now for the story!

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 3

A Puppy Grin

"So were you trying to commit suicide?" the brown haired boy asked. I sat up slowly. I was still very sore and even the smallest movements hurt.

"What's it to you?" I retorted, my voice as dead as ever.

"Hey! You could have some gratitude! I just saved your drowning ass! A thank you is called for I think!" the boy yelled back.

"Well, maybe I didn't want you to."

"Wha…?! What the hell is your probl--"

The boy's sentence cut off as I looked at the guy in the eyes for the first time. I could tell from his expression that he thought that his eyes and my eyes looked the same to.

He blinked. "Wh-why do you look like me…?" the brunette asked.

"How would I know? And _I _don't _you_, _you_ look like _me_," I stated blankly.

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"…Don't."

"Do!"

"Oh, so you admit _you_ look like _me_? Not the other way around?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"Yes. Wait, I mean no- I mean-" the boy stuttered in a confused manner.

"You mean…?

"…I don't know," he admitted, his face flushed. By now, I felt extremely smug. Seeing this stranger blushing in embarrassment was very pleasing. But I wasn't sure why.

"How about we just say we like each other?" I suggested.

"Heh, that works," the guy said. A large grin spread across his face. I supposed it was cute?

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Roxas."

"My name's Sora. Nice to meetcha."

"Nice to meet you to."

Sora's grin stayed plastered on his face; he chuckled a bit. There was something about his grin that irked me. But I wasn't sure what. "You're in high school right?"

I blinked. What a strange question. "Yes, I am."

"Huh," he mused, "You don't seem like it."

I kept my expression blank. It was true, I probably didn't seem like a freshman in high school. My mother was probably the reason for my lack of personality. Mabey that was what was so irritating about Sora's puppyish grin.

It was the smile of someone that had no worries or cares. And being a person with a lot of cares and worries, a smile like that-his smile- annoyed me.

Thunder crashed over head. Both Sora and I jumped. We looked up to see a dark sky tinged with green. Fort Worth has had it's share of tornadoes and hailstorms. "I think I should go home now, Roxas."

I looked back to the ocean staring sheepishly at me. And was it my imagination, or had the brunette's voice broke slightly?

"Yeah, me to." my voice broke as well, but the brake so minute, _I _barely heard it, never mind Sora. But what bothered me about the tiny pitch break was that I wasn't sure where it came from. Or why it was there.

-)-(- -)-(-

"Jii-san, I'm home," I called out.

"Welcome home Roxas-kun," came the reply. The voice was deep, throaty, and kind; it came from the direction of the kitchen. I put on moccasin slippers and headed towards the small kitchen. The apartment I shared with Grandpa was two rooms, a bathroom, a small pantry, and a small office/living room. I came into the fading yellow and maroon kitchen, dripping wet (from the river water and now-falling rain) and cold.

My grandpa had his back turned to me; he was busying himself with cutting vegetables and frying tofu for dinner. I half ran to my room and took off the handcuffs.. I changed out of my wet clothes for a pair of sweats (the only shirt I had left was four sizes too small) and I grabbed three hangers from my closet.

I went into the bathroom next, and hung my clothes on the shower rack to drip dry. Finally, I went back into the kitchen and took over chopping vegetables so Grandpa could focus on the tofu.

"Your kaa-san called earlier," Grandpa said after a moment of silence. He spoke mostly Japanese because his English was lacking.

"I know," I said exasperated.

He began to lecture me about grades and crap also. But I only gave the pretence of listening. My own thoughts lay beyond my reach. But as I listened to the crashing thunder, I at least had an inkling of the direction of my thoughts.

Ocean-blue eyes and a puppy smile.

--

Me: once again, finally! i've finished reuploading!

Riku: roxas i had no idea you were into the big puppy eyes.

Roxas: hell, yeah! (_grabs Sora_) who wouldn't want a piece of this? and anyway, you go for big blue eyes to.

Riku: Wha-? I DO NOT!!

Me: Riku's in deniiiiiiaaaaallllllll!!

Riku: SHUT UP BITCH!!

Xao: (_zaps Riku_) (_Riku falls asleep_) We'll discuss Riku's torturuos(sp?) nightmare in the next chapter.

Me: please review! bye for now! :)


	4. Bullied

Me: i'm loving that every one is loving my story! thank you all for the kind words of encouragement!

Xao: Hey Emilinia, do you wnat to see what i'm doing to Riku?

Me: oohh! lemme see! lemme see!

**_(inside Xao's crystal)_**

Riku: what the hell...? where am i? (sees Sora and Roxas make out) AAAAHHHHHH! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

**_(enter cute demonic bunnies)_**

Bunnies: ATTACK!

Riku: WHAT THE FUCK??

**_(outside Xao's crystal)_**

Fuu: okay, as amusing as this is, we have a job to do, Emilinia.

Me: right. i don't own any KH characters and won't anytime soon. pleez enjoy! i know i will! (_laughs maniacally_)

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 4

Bullied

"And remember, your projects are due in two weeks," the teacher reminded everyone. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I sighed quietly as I gathered my books, and I began to mentally prepare myself for Grandpa's extensive lecture for the 77 I made an my science test.

"Hey, Roxas."

I looked up to see Axel's tall, lean figure standing over my desk. His deep green eyes were apologetic and he had his hands behind his back.

"Listen, Roxas? About what with Demyx… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Though my expression was neutral, I blinked. The apology was nice, but unnecessary. I had forgotten about that day actually (Grandpa had made sure). Except for that Sora guy. He hadn't looked that much younger than me. Middle School at least.

I wondered if he went to the middle school attached to my high school

"It's fine Axel. I really did have to do something," I sighed.

"Oh." Axel blinked. "Okay. But what did you have to do that made you leave your board?"

I internally cursed myself. I had completely forgotten about leaving my skate board at the park (Nearly drowning and meeting a cute guy'll do that to you). "Finish my project," I stated blankly. One good thing about not having much of a personality is that you become a pretty good liar. And I was partly telling the truth. Grandpa had harped on me to finish project (it was nearly finished anyway. I just had to touch up a few things) all weekend. "Oh." Axel's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I realized that I was about to start thinking about Sora for the up-teenth time today. "Oh, right. Fuck! I need to start on that!" Axel began to rant. "I guess, since your done, you wouldn't be willing to be partners?"

Typical Axel. It was just like him to leave major thins till the last second. And this was _major_ with a capital 'M'. The project was we were supposed to write a paper on a famous historian, a novel that they wrote, and do a poster to boot, just cause our teacher was a bitch.

"No, not partners. But I can lend you my project outline, to give you ideas," I told Axel.

"Sweet. Thanks! See you later, Rox!"

I shook my head. Axel will Axel. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out the door.

The sun shone brightly, glittering on the still-wet grass. Everything smelled fresh (except the gutters) and looked new (except the gutters).

"Hey, Roxas," came a snide voice.

I looked to my left and grimaced. Seifer and his gang were sauntering towards me. _Damn._ Probably going to come and beat me up. I veered to the right somewhat, and picked up my pace.

But Seifer, having longer legs, caught up easily. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "Where're ya goin' Roxy?"

"Don't call me that." This was simply great. Seifer had made a bet a long time ago. His friend had promised to give him 25 if he could get me to go on a date with him by the end of one week. And he had been _relentless_. Every time he had seen me, he would drop all these _pathetic_ pick-up lines. It got to be so annoying, that I'd almost said yes. _Almost_. Luckily, right before I said yes, I had over heard a group of girls talking about Seifer's little bet. It was one of those time gossip comes in handy.

But since then, however, whenever Seifer saw me alone, he'd take the time to either jeer at me or beat me up. I had no evidence as to why he did this every time he saw me by myself, but I had a theory. He had made a new bet. God-only-knows-how-much money to be the first guy to ever make me cry, or something along that line. But whatever his reason was, I could tell he wasn't going to even consider jeering at me. Today, there was bloodlust in his eyes.

"Why can't I call ya Roxy, Roxy-kuuuun," Seifer whined. "That's what yer little _boyfriend_ calls you all the time."

I didn't know which urge was stronger: the urge to throw up or the urge to throw the whining _fan girl _into the river.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, PUNK?!"

…I said that out loud? Ah, well, too late to take it back now. "I called you a whining fan girl. And apparently you're one that whines so loud, that you can't even hear when people are asking you if you want any cheese." Wow, that was lame. But it still managed to piss Seifer off to no end. His eyes were literally bugging out his head, which was flushed in anger. He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground without any effort.

I had no idea what I was doing, except digging my myself an even deeper grave than the on that had already been laid out. I was going to be lucky if Seifer didn't take a knife to my throat or a gun to my head. Already, I was starting to lose oxygen from the strangle hold the guy had on me.

Suddenly, out of no where, a hand grabbed Seifer by the shoulder. "Hey, you shouldn't be picking on kids smaller than you. It's just wrong." My eyes widened. I knew that voice. Seifer turned, taking me with him. I saw Sora. The guy I hadn't been able to get off my mind was standing right there. There was another guy next to him. This dude had long, scraggly silver hair and sea foam green eyes. Next to Sora, the guy was a giant. He was a full head taller than Sora (and maybe me) and except for the pasty skin, he was an Arnold Schwarzenegger Jr.

Behind them, was a girl with long red hair standing over Seifer's other friends with a menacing, yet triumphant, look in her eyes. That's scary. Did she take them all out on her own? Women are scary. And apparently Seifer was scared out of his wits when her and muscle boy. He dropped-no, he threw me into the wall and ran for the hills, screaming something like, "We'll pick this up later Roxy!"

Pain racked every ounce of my body. Yet I still didn't cry, nor did I scream. I wasn't going to give Seifer what he wanted. I blocked out the pain as best as I could; it helped some. But I had my limits, and I couldn't keep this up for too much longer.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up to see Sora and his scary red headed friend kneeling over me, concern in their eyes. The muscle bound silver haired stood a ways behind them, pity reflecting in his eyes. My blood boiled. I didn't need or want anyone's pity or consent. I was fine on my own. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I got up. I bent down to pick up my backpack, wobbling slightly.

I managed to get as far as three feet. When unbelievable pain seized me and everything went dark.

--

Me: well i can't think of anything evilly clever to say, so i'll just say this. Good night, God bless you, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

Fuu: bye for now!

Everybody else: see ya later!


	5. The Phone Call

Me: God, this took me forever. but hopefully, it means that this chap. is longer than the last few. also, thank you for all the very sweet comments about my story. i know my last chap wasn't my best, but i would like to hear more constructive criticism. nothing too mean, but i like everybody saying what they think of my writing and my story. so don't be shy! just say... (_sees Fuu standing an unconcious Riku_) um, what are you doing?

Fuu: ta daah! (_stand aside to show Riku covered in grafiti_) do you like it?

Me: OoO... (_laughs uncontrollably_)

Fuu: ,., is it that bad?

Me: n-no...that's hillarious! oh and also, (_gasps_) i don't own any KH characters. i only own the story i'm writing.

Riku: (_wakes up_) huh...? (_sees the grafiti_) AH! WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: it's what happens when you try to flame my stories. now get lost. (_turns back to readers_) enjoy!

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 5

The Phone Call

"Hey, do you think he'll be okay?"

"Sora, you're such a worry wart. Calm down. See, he's waking up now."

I could hear voices. Everything was dark. I tried to opened my eyes. There was a light just above my head. It was blinding. I clenched eyes tightly. The light hurt. Where the hell was I? The hospital…? I opened my eyes with caution, not wanting to blind myself again. Above me, two boys, one with long silver hair and another with spiky brown hair.

I recognized the ocean blue eyes of Sora. And I vaguely remembered the sea green eyes of his silvered haired friend. I jumped as Sora grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. I hissed silently. My sides felt as though they were splitting.

"Roxas?! Are you awake? Roxas!!" Sora began to yell.

"Yes! I'm awake! Get off!" I yelled back. The pain was intense. I could hardly breathe.

Sora let go immediately. The silver haired boy muttered something to the brunette. Sora glared daggers at the guy. I tried to sit up. It hurt. Everything hurt. My head was throbbing, my sides were splitting and pinching my internal organs (shudder). And my neck was bruised.

It took me a moment to remember what had happened. My arms were numb so I couldn't feel what I was laying on, but I was guessing that it was a couch, and that I was at Sora's house. Or something like that. Maybe it was actually one of his friends' houses?

I slowly turned my head to the right and saw Sora conversing with his friends about what was to be done with me. I glanced around the small living room, searching for a clock. Not finding one, I cleared my throat, trying to get the whispering peoples attention. It worked. They all stopped talking and turned to look at the lying cripple staring at them. I quickly turned my eyes back to the ceiling. "Could one of you tell me what time it is?"

I saw the red head look at her expensive looking wrist watch out of the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second as she checked the time.

"Um, it's 8:30..." she said

My eyes wrenched open again. I came up like a pop gun shouting, "What?!" The unexpected movement on my body caused me to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in agony. It took me a minute to block out the excruciating pain, but I did it anyway. 8:30? 8:30?! I've been unconscious for about _four hours_?! Ugh, Grandpa is going to kill me. He was probably worried sick about me not coming home on time, and furious about me making a 77 on my science test. Grandpa cared about me more than mom ever did, but he was just as, if not more, strict about getting perfect grades as she was. It was a pain.

Finally, when my ribs weren't giving me internal bruises, I looked over at the people staring at me in horror. I stared back with a blank expression. "Could I use your phone…?"

Sora nodded, still gaping. He shook his head, composing himself, and headed toward what guessed where the kitchen was. This left me in an uncomfortable silence with his two friends. "Um, so where am I?" I asked conversationally, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"My apartment," Sora called somewhere in the back ground.

"You mean 'Our apartment', Sora," the silver haired guy said indignantly.

"Heh, right. _Our_ apartment. Sorry Riku."

"Keh, you're forgiven. This time…" Riku growled playfully.

The red head lightly whacked Riku over the head. "Leave your flirting for later. There are other people here, you know!" Riku smirked in a sheepish sort of way. I felt somewhat…I don't know _what_ I felt to be honest. But I did know I didn't like it. Out of no where, a phone landed in my lap. I looked up to see Sora coming back into view, looking embarrassed and rather…ticked off…? I couldn't of any other way of putting the expression and vibes coming from him.

I looked away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this. I pcked up the phone gingerly, and dialed the my apartment. Grandpa picked up with a hurried, "_Hello_?"

"Hi, Jii-san," I whispered, just loud enough that he would hear me.

"_Roxas-kun_? _Is that you_?!"

"Yes. It's me."

"_Damn it, boy_! _Where have you been_?!"

Crap. I must've really worried him. He hardly ever swears unless he's under a lot of stress. I sighed quietly. "I'm over at…" I hesitated. I couldn't really call Sora a friend; I'd only just met him, right? "…an acquaintance's house," I finished.

Grandpa seemed to buy it. Of course, he gave the typical questioning of "Why are you there?" and "When are you coming home?"…et cetera. I told him about what happened between me and Seifer. Of course, he knew about how Seifer kept asking me out and how I turned him down every time, but he didn't know that Seifer had bullied me after that.

"_WHY AREN'T YOU STANDING UP FOR YOURSELF_?! _IF YOU'RE A MAN, THEN ACT LIKE ONE_! _DON'T ASK FOR THE SUPPORT OF OTHERS_!"

"I didn't ask them to help me. They came on their own. Which I'm grateful for anyways," I said, feeling their glares in the side of my head. "If they hadn't had come, I'd either be in a coma or worse. Anyway, we're not in Japan, so honor isn't the biggest thing on my worries list, Jii-san."

"_Well, it should be. I mean, you even got a 77 on your science test_!_ You're letting yourself slip Roxas-kun."_ I groaned. I should have seen that one coming. After all, Grandpa had a way of turning a conversation into something else. I was seriously considering on hanging up on him. Of course, he'd get at me for that later if I did, so sat through his lecture. And all through it, I wanted to go bang my head on the wall. Sora and his friends were watching the entire conversation. Well, what they could hear of it anyways.

"_I don't know why you…_"

"Listen, Jii-san, I'm fine. A few broken ribs and bruises, nothing too serious. I don't know when I'll be home. And as for my test, a 77 is still passing. I can't make it up if it's passing. Plus--"

"_PASSING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"_ I had to hold the phone away from my ear, so I wouldn't go deaf. Even the people standing about a yard from me jumped at Grandpa's yelling. At this point, I had had enough.

"JII-SAN!"

That shut him up. I never yelled. But again, by now I was livid. "I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll see you later," I said, venom seeping into my normally dead voice. I hung up. I breathing very hard, and my hands were clenched in the effort to keep from hitting something. I was trying to keep myself under control, but I was seeing red.

After a few moments of deep breathing, I began to calm down. My fists loosened somewhat and my expression changed back to the normal deer-in-the-headlights look. I guessed I was going to have to cook dinner for Grandpa for about a week. Good thing it was only Tuesday. They weren't as good as Fridays, but they were nothing days, so they were okay days.

I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sora. He looked very cautious and somewhat sorry. And I noticed something else there, but I didn't know what.

"You can stay here if you want…"

I blinked. "Is it okay with…Riku, was it?"

Riku nodded. "It's fine with me as long you don't go yelling at everybody."

I blushed. I turned my eyes to my hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm just…I'm just tired of having to live up to my mother's expectations, is all. I'm not usually like that."

Why was trying to explain myself to a bunch of strangers? I didn't have to prove anything to them, so why was I making an effort to make them like me? Maybe I felt as though I owed them? After all, Sora's saved my neck more than once, and they did take care of me. Me, a total stranger that had jumped into a river because I couldn't get what I wanted. That made me spoiled and clingy.

Or maybe I was lonely? That was probably it. I had lost Axel, and I wanted someone else to lean on. If that was the case, then I really was spoiled. I looked up at Sora. He was so innocent. He just wanted to help me, and I was using him. What an awful person I am.

Once again, my million dollar question came to mind. Why was born? Why am I here? I don't benefit anybody, so what am I doing here? My desperation for answers must have been showing, because Sora's expression changed. he looked at me in surprise and pity.

Again with the pity. I didn't need it. I needed answers. But I knew that he couldn't give them to me. My bangs fell in my eyes as I looked down. "Thank you for your invitation. I hope you don't mind me imposing on you two," I said in an icily polite voice.

Sora looked…hurt. Riku and the red head looked at each other. They decided it best to leave me be for now. Well, Riku and the girl did. Sora decided to sit on the edge of the couch near my feet. He didn't say anything for a while and neither did I.

"Roxas?"

I looked up him. His eyes, so much like mine, yet so very different. I noticed that his eyes were a slight, so small I hadn't noticed it before, shade lighter than mine. Plus, he had the innocence of a small child. In a way it was endearing. I guess it was what gave him a baby face. "Yes…?"

"Did I do something to make you mad?" he asked in honest concern.

His eyes mesmerized me. I couldn't look away from them. "No. It wasn't you, I was mad at myself. It doesn't matter," I said, answering the question in his eyes.

He sighed and shrugged before getting up to leave.

"Sora..?" I asked before he walked off.

He turned around. "I never thanked you saving me," I said looking at my shoes again. "Thank you. For both times." I looked up at him. He smiled. It was a kind, sincere smile, one that didn't lie. It left me with a warm feeling in cheeks.

"Sure," he replied, his grin widening. And then he walked after his friends.

I lied back down. It hurt, but I didn't care. I felt warmer than I had in a long, long time. And for once, I wasn't scared of what I would have to face at home. Because, hopefully, I had just found a new group of friends.

And that was the best thing that had happened to me in forever, I thought smiling to myself.

--

Me: hay! fluff! or an early attempt at it... well anyways, i thought that was sweet. and things will probably start looking up for Roxas!

Sora: that's great! so what're you doing for the nest chapter, Emilinia?

Me: nuh-uh. you're getting any spoilers from me! you'll just have to wait and see! and if you want that to happen quickly, you have to review! really! don't just add me to your favorites or Story Alerts without reviewing to! i'll sick Xao on you if you don't! thanx for reading! see you later!


	6. Not Alone Anymore

Me: i'm sorry for not updating yesterday. i was suffering from a temperary case of writers block. i just started reading Spiral and i gotta say that so far i love it! and i've read everyones reviews and i'm glad you all love my story so far.

Roxas: and i have to say that i'm glad my life doesn't completely suck in your story anymore, Emilinia

Riku: yes, aren't we all (_rolls eyes_)

Roxas: Xao, could you do something about him?

Xao: not yet. oh, and Emilinia doesn't own any KH characters. please enjoy this chapter

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 6

Not Alone Anymore

It was strange, waking up in Sora's apartment. At first I was wondering why I was sleeping on the couch, till I remembered that our couch wasn't leather and our living room was a tidy and clean white color. This living room was no where near tidy and it was a sort of peachy color.

When I tried to sit up, everything hurt. It wasn't just sore like it had been yesterday, no, everything felt like it was frozen, on fire, and tearing into tiny pieces inside my body. I couldn't tell if I was in heaven or if I was in hell. But if I was in hell, it was the most inviting hell I think I'd ever…well not seen, but you catch my drift.

After about fifteen minutes, I remembered what had happened the day before. Seifer beating me up, Sora and his friends, the phone call, all of it. I felt my face heat slightly at the remembrance of mine and Sora's 'moment' if you could even call it that. I mean all I said was 'thank you'. But the thought of Sora's dazzling smile was what turned my face pink.

I heard feet drowsily walking towards where I was laying in darkness. There was a grumble, and the lights flicked on. I had to clench my eyes shut as the lights nearly blinded me. I groaned. The grumbles and soft foot mumbles stopped immediately. Something was lifted off the ground, metal from the sound of the scrape against the polished wood. I froze immediately. My eyes were still clenched shut. I forced them to open slowly. Above me stood a figure with the worst case of bed hair I had ever seen. He had an aluminum in his hands. I recognized blue eyes.

"AH! Sora!" I shouted.

Sora froze. Recognition flashed in his eyes and his eyes widened as he remembered what had occurred last night.

"Oh. Oh, crap! I'm sorry Roxas!"

"I-it's fine. J-just put d-down the bat, please?"

Sora looked over to his left, where he had the aluminum bat in a death grip. He lowered it. I let out a breath I never knew I was holding and shivered. Every bone in my body screamed in protest at the small movement. It occurred to me that every time I saw Sora, my body was in pain. I didn't know if he was a curse to me or if he was an angel, since every time I did see him, he was saving me. I mean sure I was in pain afterwards, but pain never lasted. Death was something that stayed with you forever.

Holy crap, I could be a friekin' priest for that little lecture. I closed my eyes as I tried to control the cold shivers running up and down my spine. There was a cold sheen of sweat on my face and all the blood that had been there not three minutes ago had drained away.

"Hey, Roxas…? You okay? You don't look too hot."

"Well I expect not, since you were just about to threaten my life," I said weakly, closing my eyes.

Sora looked away sheepishly. I heard him walk into the room behind me (he's a loud walker) and pull out what sounded like pots from cabinets. I tried to even out my breathing. I listened to Sora busying himself in the kitchen. It was helping my now jumpy nerves. Soon, I could hear bacon frying, a timer ticking, and a spatula woring against cast iron.

I wished that I could sit up so that I could see Sora working. I felt an anxious twist in my stomach. I didn't like it. It meant that I was getting attached to the blue eyed brunette. And that is not good, I thought to myself, opening my eyes slightly.

I heard a door creak open. My eyes opened fully to see a disheveled looking Riku coming down the hall. Apparently, he only woke up when he smelled breakfast.

"Hey, Sora! Whatcha cooking?" he asked in tired curiosity.

"The usual," Sora called back.

Riku groaned. I heard the spatula stop. "Come on Sora, eggs, bacon, and toast _again_? Why don't you ever be spontaneous and make pancakes or waffles for a change?"

"Because if I did that, you'd question what I was doing. If you want pancakes than get up earlier and make them yourself."

"But my cooking sucks compared to yours."

"There are things called _cookbooks_. Try looking in one."

"But I did once! They still ended up being terrible!" Riku complained.

"That's cause you let them bake too long," Sora contradicted. "Anyways, I would make pancakes if you would wash dishes afterwards."

"I _do_ wash dishes!"

"Yeah, like once a year."

"I do not!"

"Oh? When was the last you washed dishes?"

Riku didn't answer for a moment. I felt like an idiot laying here on the couch. "Okay, fine, I don't remember right now. But still, I would wash dishes if you did make pancakes!"

"A likely story, liar."

Riku scoffed. I tuned out the rest of their conversation. Instead, I concentrated on sitting up. I gave a soft hiss at the strain on my arms, but I managed. I bent my arms back and forth. It hurt but it was nothing compared to pounding headache I had. It was understandable, since Sefier threw me head first into a wall. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a concussion.

"Oh. Hey, stranger!"

I looked over at Riku. He was smiling very warmly at me. It creeped me out somewhat. I figured that Riku was the player type. Not my type, but he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. I think…? Of course, he didn't seem the gay type either. Probably bi, or something.

I nodded to his greeting. There was a knock at the front door. I looked as far over my shoulder as I could. I saw a cheerful face framed by shoulder length red hair. Sora's red head friend came in followed by a small and quiet looking blonde girl that looked a lot like the red head in front of her. Sisters, I think. At least that's what they looked like to me. I looked around the room, looking for a clock. Finally finding one, I saw the time was 5:45 AM.

Huh. What am I doing up at 5:45 in the morning? I wasn't going to school, so why was up…? Actually, when I thought about it, I was wondering why I wasn't in the hospital. Not that I didn't mind. I don't like hospitals, but I didn't want to see the shape of my legs.

"Man, I'm not going to be able to go into work today," I mumbled absently.

"Well, of course not!" I jumped. The red head stood at least an inch away from my face, a determined look on her face. "In your condition, who would go to work?!" she practically yelled at me.

"Kairi, your scaring the poor guy! Leave him be." I shot a grateful glance Sora's way.

"Anyway, I called a doctor, to have a look at you while we're at school. He should be here in about an hour," Kairi continued, ignoring Sora's comment. I cringed. Great, just what I _didn't_ want. When the guy did get here, he was gonna make me go to the hospital. This was simply great.

"Um, guys? We're going to be late," said the little blonde.

"Hm? Ah, crap! Namine's right! Let's go!"

Sora hesitated as everyone rushed out the door (Riku with a piece of toast and bacon shoved in his mouth). He leaned down toward me and whispered, "I'll see you in an hour, 'kay?"

"Huh? But…don't you have school to?"

"Yeah, but I was gonna ditch anyway." Sora smiled and ran out the door. "Later!"

And I was alone. But, I thought, smiling to myself, at least I won't be alone for long.

--

Me: i know this was short, but you people have gotta bare with me! i'll try to make the next chapter longer (if i can)

Roxas: hey Xao, can you...?

Xao: way ahead of you (_zaps Riku_)

Fuu: wanna see what happens to him? well, you'll just have to toon in when we call again

Me: thanx for reading, please review, and good night to you all!


	7. Sister

Me: i apologize again for not updating sooner. and for the length of this chapter. but really, give me a break! i've been suffering from a serious case of writers block, so this chapter isn't too grandiouse(sp?)

Fuu: none of us own the characters of KH. wish we did though

Xao: yes. i like bothering Riku, don't you...?

Fuu: yeah! it's alot of fun!

Me: getting back on topic, please bear with me. hopefully the writers block will go away, and the next chappy will be longer. thanx!

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 7

Sister

Well, Sora came back like he promised. And the doctor came and went. Apparently Sora skipped classes a lot because the doctor (whose name was Leon) had known that he was here and acted like he saw Sora on a daily basis.

"You know you could get arrested if you skip too much, right?" I asked him as soon as the doctor left.

"What brought that up…?"

"The guy was talking like you skip all the time."

"Tsch. That's crazy! If I did skip all the time, I wouldn't have made it to save your sorry ass yesterday."

Okay, that comment ticked me off. My face didn't show it but that _really ticked me off_! My god, this guy could be a total jerk! I mean, I guess we all have our moments, but this guy could give some really scathing comments. Of ocurse, there were probably _worse_ guys out there, but I hadn't found any yet. Yet.

I sighed as I laid back. I had taken pain meds earlier, so I was able to move easier than I could earlier. Neither of us spoke for a moment. It was becoming slightly unnerving.

"So… your friend, Riku…?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Is he…homosexual…?"

Sora nearly fell out of his chair, anime style. I coughed quietly to hide a laugh. "I'm sorry?!" he asked, coming up off the floor.

"You heard me. Is. He. Gay?"

Sora opened his mouth, closed it, opened it once more, and then began to think. Don't hurt yourself, I thought. This guy would be a good comedian. His facial expressions were very humorous. And the way his moods shifted so easily… What a card!

"I…don't…think…so," he finally answered, "Why?"

"He smiled very warmly at me this morning. It was slightly creepy."

His took on this really dopey smile that was both cute and disturbing at the same time. He had such an anime face, it was funny. I think…?

He turned around, all tense and stuff. I blinked. I wasn't sure what was going on (I was never the best at reading people) but apparently whatever it was, it was really annoying him. Why? Why the hell…why?

"Uh, Sora…?"

He turned back around, with the cheesiest smile plastered on his face. Again, I was never good at reading people, but something in my gut told me that Sora was hiding something. I decided to change the subject.

"Who was the blonde girl with Kairi…her sister?"

"Namine…? No that's not her sister. Though I will admit, they do look a lot alike. But no; Nami's the daughter of this huge business man.

"Oh."

"Yeah. She told me once that she has this half brother, but she's never met him. Weird, huh?"

It was my turn to fall out of the couch. Sora rushed to my side, asking if I was alright. I told him I was fine, though my mind was twenty miles away. This Namine girl has a half brother…? And she's the daughter of a huge business corp. …? A coincidence? No, it was too convenient. This was too…

"Roxas…?"

I looked up at the innocent blue-crystal eyes staring at me. And I knew, things were going to get way interesting.

--

Me: well, there is my patheticlly tiny chapter. TT.TT WAHHHHHH! I'M NOT WORTHY! PLEASE SPARE MY SOUL!

Roxas: what's she babbling on about now?

Sora: (_shrug_)

Fuu: please review. and be nice! Emilinia feels real bad about how this chapter turned out. thanx for reading! see ya soon!


	8. Sora's Crush

Me: i'm sorry for the wait! but it's done now (no not the story. i mean the chapter.) and thanks to everyone that's commented and favorited! you're all very wonderful!

Fuu: we'd also like to apologize that the last chapter was so short. it's just that Emilinia was about to go on vacation, so she was feeling rather rushed. and she had a case of writers block.

Xao: she feels really bad about it.

Sora: so she tried to make this chpter longer as a sorry to all her readers.

Roxas: and once more, Emilinia does not own any of us--

Riku: ESPECIALLY ME!!

Roxas: ...so don't sue her.

Me: now we hope you enjoy this next chapter of 'A Perfect Life'.

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 8

Sora's Crush

It's been about two weeks since I found out that Namine could be my half sister. I've tried asking Grandpa about who my sister is, but he would always clam up and not talk to me for the rest of the night. I would ask my mom, but…she's my mom. Not much of an excuse, I know. But if you had my mom, it would sound way better. And also, going by reason, if Grandpa had clammed up, well my mom would either start yelling at the top of her lungs or she'd hang up on me. Either way, I wasn't going to get an answer from them.

I tried asking Namine once, but I chickened out at the last second and asked something completely stupid. Nice, huh?

As for other things, I have been hanging out with Sora and his friends a lot. Axel has been going on a lot of dates with his rock star-like boyfriend, so he didn't mind me hanging out with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. In fact, he thought that me hanging out with other people besides him was good for me. Plus, this gave him an excuse to be with Demyx.

Every time I went over there, however, I'd find myself talking to Sora, Riku, and Kairi one moment, then just Sora the next moment. And neither of us would notice until about 30 minutes later. And when we would notice, we'd both look at each other and laugh. It was amazing (in my opinion, at least). I had never trusted anyone as fast as I had him. I think what I felt towards him was like love at first sight. God damn it, that's cheesy! But it is true. There was no other way to put it. I felt happier if he was there with me, and I felt lonely when I was away from him. I always find myself thinking about him when I wasn't busy, and I was sure that I had graphic dreams about him.

One time when we were talking, the most awkward question came out his mouth.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Roxas?"

I dropped a cup I had been washing; I felt my face heat to twice it's normal temperature. I would have answered no if I were talking to someone else. But this was Sora. The guy I had fallen head over heels with when I first met him. So I tried to evade the question.

"W-why…? Do you…?"

I glanced over at him. His cheeks had gone pink and he seemed very interested in the plate he was washing. I gulped. The atmosphere had gotten somewhat… _tense_.

"…Yeah. I do," he said in a firm voice. He looked straight at me. His gaze was piercing. I had never seen him look like that. It was…

_Sexy_.

"I…I think that there c-could be something to it, but…" I said, picking the cup back up and continuing to wash it. I tried to keep my voice in it's usual monotone frequency. But I think- no I was failing miserably. I could lie to anyone except Sora. Somehow, he was the only one that call one of my bluffs.

I sighed, deciding that fighting a battle of wills was pointless against him. "Yes, I believe in love at first sight," I said quietly, my bangs covering my eyes. I looked back at him. "…Why do you ask?"

Sora looked back to his plate. "…Because there's someone I really like…" he trailed off.

I felt a strange determination to keep the conversation going. "Do I know them?"

"I hope so."

"Give me a description. Maybe I'll recognize her."

"How do you know I'm straight?"

"…you mean… you're not?" He shook his head.

"…Oh. Okay then, give me a description of _him_."

Sora looked at me for a long time. I think he was sizing me up. Finally, he sighed as he looked back down at his cup.

"Well…" he began. I nodded in encouragement.

"He's these beautiful sea green eyes, he's fair skinned, muscular, and his hair is silver. Sound like anyone you recognize?" I asked, glancing at me. I froze for a moment. He liked _Riku_…?! Somehow I knew some God up there was getting a kick out of watching my struggling social life. Damn fate… Damn fortune. Damn luck! DAMN LIFE!! It was Axel and Demyx all over again. But for some reason, this hurt even worse.

"…You. Like. Riku…?" I asked slowly, trying to control my voice. (This normally isn't a problem for me, but I'm having a hard time…)

"Mm-hm. But I don't know how to tell him," he answered.

I wasn't sure what to say. I had tried to commit suicide because I couldn't say what I felt to Axel. How was _I _supposed to know what to say to Sora?! Or a better question, what was I supposed to do now?!

Well, calm down for one, I thought to myself. I hated myself for being a coward when I couldn't tell Axel. If I ran away now, I would find no satisfaction anywhere, even in death. So I wasn't going to run away. Not this time.

"…Well, I'm not sure what I can do for you Sora, but…"

He looked over at me. I knew that he could tell I wanted to say something else. I'm almost positive he's psychic. But he didn't say anything. Not for now at least.

"…I'll see if I can get you to alone so you have a chance…is that al--"

I was knocked to ground by the puppyish boy next to me. I felt my face grow hot when I saw the biggest grin ever painted on his face. Why does he have to so cute…? Damn!

"Thank you Roxas! Thank you! thank you! THANK YOU!!"

"Alright! Alright! Your welcome! Now get off me!" I wanted to go home now.

--

Me: haaaaah. yay! now i can work on the next chapter!

Roxas: what happens in the next chapter...?

Me: i ain't tellin'

Xao: that means she doesn't know yet.

Me: (_flinch_) e-eto...

Xao: i can read you like a book.

Me: th-that's only cause you're my nobody!! (and Fuu's my pendio)

Xao: so...? i can still read you like a book.

Me: (_gloom_) ...

Fuu: don't forget to review everyone! see you next time!


	9. Damn Confessions

Me: holy...! finally! i can't believe how long i took on this chapter. and it's STILL a relatively short chappy. GOD DAMN IT!! oh and on an off topic, some of you have wondered if there're gonna be any lemons (you know who you are!) and i'm planning that there will be...sooner or later...maybe...

Fuu: no one owns KH or KH2 characters except square (and disney)

Xao: indeed. so none of go getting the idea of sueing Emilinia.

Sora & Roxas: Enjoy!

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 9

Damn Confessions

I've been racking my brain of how I could help Sora over the past few weeks. And how to work out my own problems. There were two problems in the getting-Sora-alone-with-Riku scheme and that was:

1. Riku was THE most popular guy in school, with girls (and some guys, too) flogging him left, right, and centre. Trying to find a way to get him and Sora alone (with me not there to listen) was proving to be unbelievably complicated. In fact, to be fully honest Riku and Sora share an apartment, that meant they tons of alone time, right? So why have me help them?

When I asked Sora about this he said, "You have no idea how much time Kairi spends over at our place. It's really hard to confess to Riku while she's there. And it's gotten harder now that you come over too." After that, we broke into an argument, and after ten minutes of pointless bickering, neither of us could remember what we had been fighting about.

The second problem was that both Riku and Kairi knew that I liked Sora (maybe Namine did to, but she was never at Sora's apartment enough so…). They knew, he didn't…what's wrong with this picture? It was like something out of a bad love story.

I finally got an idea and told Sora.

The next day, we all were over at Sora's and Riku's like always. Namine was there too, which I hadn't been counting on, but my plan was relatively simple, so it wouldn't be hard to get her out of Sora's way. We had gone into Sora's room to study, and I announced, at the most random time I could, that I was thirsty.

"Kairi, would you and Namine come and help me make tea for everyone?"

They both looked at me funny but shrugged. I sighed. I had almost thought that I was going to have to fight with the two of them, and was relieved that they had given in to my will. I gave Sora a say-it-now look before walking out with Kairi and Namine. His face lit up, I noticed. I doubted it had anything to do with me and thought it was that he was getting cold feet at the last minute.

The two girls and I went into the kitchen and started making tea. It was silent, until Namine said, "You're a real nice guy, Roxas."

"Huh?" I asked, startled.

"Giving Sora a chance like that. I think that's really sweet," she clarified.

"He's a fool, if you ask me," Kairi cut in. Both Namine and I looked at her.

"Why do you say that, Kai?"

"Because Nami, it's obvious he's head over heels for Sora. He's helping his crush get his rival," she said.

I didn't like how the two of them were talking like I wasn't there. "There's a method to my madness, Kairi," I told her.

"And what is that?"

"I want him to tell Riku and get his confession out of his system."

"And then your going to confess…?"

"Well, I'll probably wait for at least another few days or so, but yeah."

"What if Riku accepts Sora's confession, and they start going out…?" she asked skeptically.

"I doubt that will happen, Kairi," I said firmly.

"…How come?"

"Because it's obvious that Riku's got it out for you," I said, looking at her through the corner of my eye, grinning evilly. Kairi didn't say anything, but blushed. She spilled hot water on her blouse when Namine confirmed my response. But I wasn't feeling quite as confident as I had a minute ago. What if Riku _did_ say yes? What then…? What the hell was I supposed to do then. Watch from the sidelines until they broke up or something? And then make my move toward Sora? Fate did seem to have it out for me…

"…Do you want to listen in?"

"Huh?" Both Kairi and I looked over at Namine. Or where she had been standing. She was already around the corner heading towards Sora's door. Kairi and I looked at each other.

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really. I am confident Riku'll say no to Sora, but I'd still rather not hear my _crush_ confess his feelings to my _rival_, you know? And we still have tea to make," I replied to Kairi's question. She nodded and turned back to the tea. It was silent when we returned with a tray of tea and cake Kairi had found in the fridge.

Sora's cheeks were still lit up, so I knew he'd said something to Riku, but he had a very dazed look on his face. Riku looked a little awkward, but he was getting back in to his calm demeanor.

Kairi and I looked at each other, then at Namine. She was careful to not make eye contact with me, I noted. And I knew…

Riku had brought my obvious feelings into the conversation.

God damn confessions. God damn 'em to hell!

--

Me: T.T why can't i make longer chapters...?! WHY?! ToT

Roxas: ...listen everybody. Emilinia's feelin' real depressed at how this chapter ended up. especially since she left everyone hanging for so long. so please review. it'll cheer her up. and hopefully she'll update sooner.

Everybody: SO REVIEW! DON'T JUST PUT THIS ON STORY ALERT, REVIEW!!

Fuu: and with that, we all wish you good day/night. later!


	10. Downhill From Here

Me: thank you, everybody! everyone's kind reviews really helped yesterday. in fact, last night when i checked my email, i already had three reviews! and they all said update soon. i thought to myself, i'm going to do just that! and i had another review this morning! i can't believe my luck! so here you are! it's bright and early, though still rather short.

Kairi: nobody owns KH characters...

Fuu: no matter how much we wish we did!

Me: we hope you enjoy!

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 10

Downhill From Here

Sora's been avoiding me lately. I got Namine to confirm my suspicions. She told that Riku had and hadn't snitched about my feelings. Her exact words were, "He told Sora, 'I think you need to re-think your feelings. You probably _did_ have feelings for me at one time, but I think you like someone else now. What I'm trying to say is, I don't like you that way and you don't like that way anymore, either. Search your heart, Sora. You'll know who I'm talking about. And I bet he likes you back…'"

Well, I think he might as well had snitched, but at least now I can confess in my own words. But still, I hardly get to talk properly to Sora now. And every time I call over to him or try help him on his homework, he gets all red in the face and turns away. Don't get me wrong, I like him when he's blushing, but I don't like it when he runs. I never know if I should run after him, or if I should just leave him alone and go talk to Axel or something.

Today was no different than the last few days have been. I saw Sora over near the front of the school and tried calling out to him. He jumped about a foot in the air, saw me, and started running. Now I'm about at my wits end. If he's going to run, then he's going to lose in his game of tag.

I ran after him. I figured that he wasn't too good in PE since I was easily catching up to him. I reached out to grab him.

But I didn't see the stick on the ground.

…Well, I caught him, didn't I? He was flat on his face, and I was laying on top of him. The only good thing was that it was after school, and there was no one else around. At least I didn't have to explain to the teachers what I was doing on top of him.

"Ow…are you alright, Sora?" I asked, thoroughly concerned. He shook his head no. I groaned. "I'm sorry, but, well, you really don't have to run every time I try to talk to you, you know."

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. I felt the awkwardness rising in waves off his body. His hair was over his eyes, but his face was still red. "Come on, Sora," I pleaded, trying to get him to talk to me, "I'm really, really sorry, okay? But what was I supposed to do, with you avoiding me and all…?! Come on! You listened to me, now it's your turn to tell me what's wrong."

He finally looked at me. His eyes were watering, and tears began to fall. I stared in surprise. "Of course I've been avoiding you!" he half said half yelled. I winced; that had stung. But I patiently listened.

"I asked you to help me with my problems, and I didn't even think about your feelings! Do you know how absolutely _awful_ I feel?! I've figured out my feelings! I love you!"

I sat there dumbstruck as he continued, "I love you and I realize that now. But I asked you to help me confess to Riku, and I know that hurt your feelings doing that! But you…you still…" He hiccupped. I nodded for him to continue. "You still sit here…wanting to know what's wrong…acting concerned because you're such a nice guy…but I don't need that…I just…I just…want you…to know how I feel and that…I'm sorry."

He was really crying by this point. I couldn't help how…_relieved_ I felt. I stood up, and offered my hand to him. He hesitated, but took it. I pulled him into my arms. I kept him like that for a second, relishing the feel of having him in my arms. I liked it. A lot.

"I'm not acting," I told him, "and you don't have to apologize. Really. I was happy to help you."

"Why, though?"

"Because I'm happy just seeing you happy. True," I added, feeling his protest, "I would have been happier if you had returned my feelings, but…"

"What would you have done, if Riku had said…"

"I would have waited. I'm a ton stronger than when we first met, so I wouldn't go committing suicide like last time. And anyways, you figured out your feelings right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"No harm done then. No more tears, okay?"

He nodded. And from there, everything went downhill

--

Me: and there is the big confession! bum bum dum. oh and i would like to answer my reviewers.

**Tsukiko Towa**: i'm glad you think this is good! and you reading my fic while i was updating IS funny! i'd like to hear from you again soon.

**Beebs ()**: i'm honoured you think so highly of my story! really! i hope your release went well, and i'm glad i was able to help you as much as you helped me!

**DarkIslander01**: thank you for saying so. and i'm sorry for the cliffs. many writers like them; i'm not one of them. but my reason is i'm trying to draw out my story for at least two more chapters. i'm glad i inspire you. and i will keep going!

**sumanina**: yes, Riku is evil--

Riku: i heard that!

--and Roxas hasn't told Nami yet. but i've got a plan on how he tells her. you'll just have to wait for the next chappy! ;P

Fuu: remember to review! see you later!


	11. Funerals and Movies

Me: here i am again! and i''ve got a longer chapter with me!! YAY!!

Fuu: me, myself, and i would like to thank everyone that reviewed!

Me: we all really appreciate it!

Xao: ...yeah...

Roxas & Sora: in other news...

Xao: we don't own KH. now enjoy your crappy fanfic.

Me: don't call my story crappy! but enjoy it anyway!

--

A Perfect Life

Chapter 11

Funerals and Movies

I never thought a human was capable of feeling the way I am right now. One would think a person would explode or shoot into space from feeling so light headed. I've been having to pinch myself a lot lately to keep reminding myself that I'm not dreaming. And as cheesy as that sounds, it's true. Reason being: Sora.

The two of us have been going out for a month now. We've been to the indoor water park a lot (frankly, Sora looks too damn enticing in his swim trunks), and the movies quite a bit. But we mostly go to the mall with Riku and Kairi (they deny that they're on a double date with us, but we know better). I think Kairi's out to turn me into a transvestite cause she's been going out of her way to drag me out in front of Sora in different dresses and such. This makes practically faint, and I'm always stuck wondering if I should kill myself or Kairi.

But all in all, it's been fun hanging with Sora. Although I've found he's got an _extreme_ sweet tooth. I've had to drag him away from all the little ice cream and popsicle stands at the mall and at the pool.

But I'm getting off topic now. But I really am happy that I get to be with Sora now. In fact, I'm so content with life at the moment, I'm not mad that my bitchy geography teacher is making us take notes right now.

The phone on the teacher's desk rings suddenly, snapping me out of my stupor-ous monologue. She talked into it for a few seconds, and then called, "Roxas."

I blinked at her. "Gather your stuff. You've been released early." I sat there dumb struck. But not even the nerdiest of people question the teacher when he or she says 'get out of here. You've been excused for the day.' so I just quietly packed up my stuff, ignoring the other kids grumblings of "Lucky bastard" and the like. I walked to the front office, when I saw a tall man standing there, looking rather awkward. He was a handsome older gentleman in his early thirties. I had seen his face in many different magazines. This was my father, Cloud Jackson, head of Kingdom Hearts inc. (K.H .I. for short). Seeing him there confused me even more. Just what the hell was going on?!

He glanced over, saw me, and waved me over. I hardly felt my legs moving beneath me, but in a matter of seconds, I was standing next to the business man that had banged my mom. I shuddered at that thought (it's weird thinking of your parents like that, you know?) but stood as tall as I could before the guy. Which was surprisingly tall, as I had Japanese blood in me, and they are known to be short.

"So you're Roxas, I take it?" he asked politely, but in a manner that made you know he was a business man.

I nodded. "And you're Cloud Jackson," I said before he could introduce himself.

"So you've heard of me then…?"

"So has everybody else that reads People Magazines," I responded cooly.

"Dad!"

I looked over my father's shoulder to see Namine rushing toward us. She stopped, seeing me standing there with Mr. Jackson (I can't just call him 'dad' as I've only just met him).

"Hi Namine," I called over to her. Mr. Jackson looked at me in surprise.

"You know each other…?" he whispered to me. I didn't respond.

"Hey Roxas! Coincidence running into you here," she said to me, smiling. I smiled back.

"I don't think so little sister," I answered.

She blinked. "So…you knew then…?" she asked me.

"I figured it out, yeah. You too, then…?"

"Well, you look so much like dad, that it wasn't hard to figure it out."

Cloud Jackson just looked on at this exchange, looking torn between relief and disbelief. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. He shook his head as Namine asked, "So Dad…? Why'd you call out both of us?"

His expression grew rather forlorn. "Grandpa's dying…"

-)-(- -)-(-

We went to the funeral, and then came up the question of who I was going to live with. It was decided (as my mother had left prior) that I was going to live Namine and dad. I didn't have a problem with so much, but my father was against gay people. And that meant--

"--I can't hang out with you as anything but a friend anymore."

I was over at Sora's like usual, watching a movie, and I was telling him what had happened the other day. He was silent for a second, soaking in everything I had just told him. I was feeling extremely numb right then. I was actually contemplating suicide again.

"…So we can't hang out anymore…?"

"We can. Just not in the way we want…"

His hair had fallen over his eyes, and so had mine. "So this the last day we can hang out like this, then?" I nodded. "But can't we just keep it a secret that we're going out?" he asked desperately.

"We could," I said, "But secrets about me tend to get around…so…I don't know how we could possibly…"

Sora didn't say anything. Silence ruled between us for a long moment. "…Can we do something then…?" Sora asked in a quiet voice. I looked at him.

"What do you have in mind…?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me into his bed room. I had a sinking feeling that I knew where this was going. My suspicion grew as he began to take off his shirt. "S-Sora…?"

He pushed me onto his bed and whispered, "I want you, Roxas. Right now…"

I could feel the blood rush to my head. I almost thought I would faint with so much blood rushing to my brain. But I didn't. Instead, I flipped Sora over so that I was on top.

"As do I, love," I whispered back and kissed him.

--

Me: i smell a lemon chapter! i told you there would be lemons (but it IS rated m. did you really have to ask...?)

Fuu: YAAY! cliffys! oh how we love thy evilness!

Me: no i don't.

Fuu: i do!

Xao: i don't care.

Fuu: Xao's so mean!!

Xao: hello? nobody, remember!

Me: (_sweatdrop_) well, i hope you are all looking foward to the next chapter! remember to review! it's like they say "HOW CAN YOU KEEP READING YOUR STORIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW?!"

Fuu: that was a really lame pink floyd referance, Emilinia.

Me: ...just review, and we'll see you later.


	12. bear with me, please

**an update for my readers:**

i'm really sorry that i haven't updated lately. it's just really hard to write lemons when your parents are breathing down your neck and you've got other stories that need updating. so, yeah. i'll do my best to update soon, but until then bear with me, please?


	13. Run Away With Me

Me: i've been going back through all my old fanfics, and i've made it my personal mission to try and finish them. i've left them stagnant for a long time, and for that i apologize to all who enjoyed them. this is the 12th and final chapter of A Perfect Life, and for those wh are reading this, i hope you enjoy it!

Fuu&Xao: Emi owns nothing, and never will own anything. KH included.

Me: I hope you enjoy this. it's the lemon you've all been waiting for... ^^

A Perfect Life

Chapter 12: Run Away With Me

"I want you, Roxas. Right now…"

"As do I, love," I whispered back and kissed him.

God, he was so warm… I thought I might melt from the mutual warmth of our bodies. I could feel myself respond to our lips moving, and his hands running over my body intensified my body's response. After only a few moments of making out, my shorts felt way too tight to be comfortable.

I felt something begin to teasingly rub my shorts just where Jr. was. I had to stop kissing Sora just to gain enough breath to moan as he rubbed my crotch. In my moment of…weakness, for lack of a better word, Sora flipped us over again so that he was on top. I really didn't care… Solong as he was touching me, I just couldn't bring myself to care. I bucked into his hand and moaned, "More…"

Sora chuckled at my state of…lust? He straddled me more securely and our clothed erections met. And dear God! It felt so good. I bucked against him and we both groaned loudly at the feeling.

"Too…many clothes," I panted. Damn it, I wanted to feel the boy I loved skin to skin. This was simply torturous. I almost snorted. Who knew Sora was such a sadist?

Sora grabbed at my outstretched hand, pulling both it and its twin over my head to tie them into the pillow case. It made me feel extremely vulnerable, being tied up like that, but the feeling was nullified at the look in Sora's eyes. He looked…dangerous and coquettish…but his eyes still shone that beautiful blue, the blue that told me he loved me…that he always would—My back arched as he ground against me again, rougher this time. After that, our hips rode each other till we found completion, coming in our pants.

After the ecstasy part wore off, and the afterglow dimmed, my underwear felt disgustingly…squishy. I almost thought that would kill the mood, but Sora leaned back over and kissed me for all he was worth, and as our lips massaged one another, I again couldn't bring myself to care about anything except the feel of Sora against me, and his lips on mine. I sighed into his mouth and he released my hands from the pillow case.

You know, I thought after that, we would just lay there and be together in the moment.

And you know something else? I need to stop assuming stuff like that when Sora is concerned. Because after a few minutes of lazy making out, he flipped us over, again, and I felt the bulge of his reawakened arousal.

I broke off the kiss. "Damn, you've got stamina…"

He chuckled, "That's what happens when you go too long celibate…And then you see something you really want."

"Horny, sadistic cutie."

"And you love it."

I gave my own throaty chuckle. "Indeed I do. Now it's my turn to show you just how much."

I kissed him again, and this time when his hands came to grab at me, I shoved them down. "Uh-uh. Your turn now. Move your hands, and I'll tie you up."

Sora nodded, trying real hard not to smirk. I probably should have tied him up then, but I wanted to see if he would do what his almost-not-smile said he would.

I kissed him again, our tongues caressing and warring against one another. My hands brought his shirt up and skimmed over his surprisingly muscular chest. I hesitated at his nipples for a moment before running my thumbs lightly over them. Sora moaned into my mouth, and my fingers grew bolder at the sound. In a minute I had Sora all but writhing into my hands as I pulled, and twisted, and pinched the sensitive little nubs.

"Oh, God!" Sora moaned. "Quit teasting, Roxas! Freaking _touch me_ already!"

"As you wish…" I pulled my hands away from his chest and quickly brought them to his shorts. Undoing the fastenings as fast as I dared, I was in strange need to see him.

And he was beautiful.

Sora was surprisingly big, though not especially long, but still the effect was…rather stunning, I had to say. I stroked him lightly for a minute, before taking him into my mouth.

He…well, he screamed, but I was somewhat preoccupied so, I didn't especially care. I tried to take him to the hilt. And I did for a second, before I gagged. Damn. And all the stories made it sound so easy. But there were other ways to pleasure him, so I pulled all the little tricks that crossed my mind. And after another few minutes, I was swallowing his release.

I sat up, gasping, and watched Sora lay there, gasping. I kind of wanted to chuckle. I guess I did because Sora was looking up at me thru pleasure-hazy eyes and mumble, "Whassa so funny?"

"This is getting kinky," I told him, wiping the rest of his essence from my chin.

Sora snorted. "You ain't _seen_ kinky, Roxas. This is nowhere _near_ kinky."

He smirked suddenly. "Although, if you want, I can make it kinky," he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "Not for our first time, thanks." I gave my own smirk, "Maybe next time, if you've got the stuff…"

Sora's face fell. I wondered at what I might have said. He looked away. "You're going away, remember? There won't _be_ a next time."

I blinked. In truth, I had managed to make myself forget. Sora was right, though. There _wouldn't _be a next time… Unless… But would he…?

"Run away with me."

Sora blinked and whipped his head back up to stare at me. "What?"

"Run away with me. Let's just go. I don't care where; I just want to be with you. I want there to be a next time. I want to live with you, and love you, and squabble over who's turn it is to do dishes and laundry and toilet scrubbing. I want—"

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. Like he really thought I'd want something else. Silly boy. I smiled warmly and nodded, "Seriously."

He gaped like a fish for a minute. "But…but…"

I frowned. "Do you not want me to stay?"

"I do!" he exclaimed, "I jus—"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I… I don't want to chain you down…I—"

"Sora," I whispered affectionately, "you chained me down the moment you saved me from drowning. And don't look like that; it's not as bad as it sounds. Sora, my love, you chained me to life. You gave me the meaning I've been searching for. You made it worthwhile to live. Us running away together wouldn't chain me down more; it would chain me down _less_."

Sora looked at me, studying me, searching my soul with those large crystalline blue eyes that at once seem so innocent and so wise, so playful and so passionate.

"Make love to me."

He gasped softly and his eyes widened. A look of vulnerability entered and he shifte slightly. "Roxas…"

"Please love. I need this just as much as you." I rolled us over once more so that he was atop me, and I whispered pleadingly again, "Make love to me…"

And he did.

And as Sora fell asleep beside me, I thought about my life…about our life…about our future life…

What Sora had said was true; there was no way it was going to be easy. But all in all—

Our life was, and would be a perfect life.

Me: And that is that. it's the end. it's over. i'm sorry it took me so long. i know i don't deserve it, but if you could tell me what you thought, i'd be most thankful. Bye!


End file.
